A friend or an enemy
by Angel-5678
Summary: Tribe story! please review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the tribe; I only own the character Jamie. Enjoy the story, and please review...  
  
A FRIEND OR AN ENEMY?  
  
Chapter one: There was a lot of noise and screaming voices in the Mall. Jack had pulled down the fence before they could attack them.  
  
"What's going on? What do they want?" Lex yelled.  
  
Pride walked to the fence. "Go away! We've done you no harm!" The people were screaming even louder after the quote of Pride.  
  
"We can't hold them any longer!" Amber said. The kids were breaking down the fence. Jack and Lex were trying to hold the people back.  
  
"Salene, why are they angry with us?" Mouse asked scared. Ï don't know sweetheart."  
  
Amber gave her baby to Trudy and said: "Trudy, get the children away from here." Trudy took the baby, and the other kids to the café.  
  
They couldn't hold the fences any longer and the kids were attacking the Mall.  
  
Mouse and Sammy were looking behind the bars of the stairs. Lex, Pride and Dee were fighting against the crowd. A boy with a stick knocked down Dee, she fell on the ground After a while Lex and Pride were getting tired too, and they didn't know for how long they could fight.  
  
The Mall rats saw kind of a flash and a boy fell down. It was a girl in a black suit. She was holding a watch against them, where probably the flash came from. "I command everyone to leave this Mall, and go back where they came from!" One by one everyone left, except for the girl.  
  
Everyone held his or her weapon, prepared to fight the girl.  
  
It's okay, I'm not your enemy." The girl said.  
  
"How can we trust you?"  
  
"If I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I just let the kids attack you?"  
  
"She's right."Lex said.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should say thanks. I'm amber."  
  
"I'm Jamie." She shook Amber's hand.  
  
"But you're with the Techno's right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't agree with the way they're thinking." Jamie answered.  
  
"So that's why you helped us?" Dee asked. Jamie nodded and said: "Well I've got to go now, before Ram finds out where I am."  
  
"Well, thanks again!" Amber said, and Jamie left the Mall.  
  
Well this was my first chapter. I will put the next on as soon as possible! REVIEW!! 


	2. chapter 2

Here's the next chapter everyone, and thank you for the reviews!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"What are all those kids doing here?" Ram looked at his camera screens.  
  
"Jay, can you explain to me why these kids are here?" Ram asked.  
  
"I spoke to a virt, and he said that one of the Techno's send them back."  
  
"Call all the Techno's and find out who isn't here." Ram said to Jay. Jay nodded and left Ram's room.  
  
When Jamie came back, she saw all the Techno's walk to the pool. She followed the group and saw Jay standing in front of the pool.  
  
"Would you all stand in one straight line?" Jay asked, and the Techno's did. Jay looked at the Techno's while saying their names.  
  
When he was done, he frowned. "You can all leave." He said, and the group went back to where they came from.  
  
When Jay entered Ram's room, Ram turned to him immediately. "Well? Who's our traitor?"  
  
Jay shook his head. "They were all there, every Techno." Ram turned back to his camera screens. "Then it wasn't a Techno. And Jay? Send those kids away."  
  
Jay nodded and left Ram's room again. Ram kept staring at the screens until the kids left.  
  
Amber sat down in the café and took a sip of her cocoa. "If she doesn't agree with the way they think, why doesn't she leave them?" She said.  
  
KC shrugged and stood up. "Well, I don't really care, be glad she helped us." Amber nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go to bed." Amber said after she finished her cocoa, shortly after the others left to sleep too. THIS WAS MY SECOND CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND PLEASE REVIEW............ 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Tribe, and the characters, only the ones I made up  
  
Ok guys here's my next chapter!! Please review!!!!!!!  
  
"Java, will you send Jamie to my room?" Ram asked. Java walked out of the room.  
  
"Jamie? Ram wants you in his room." Jamie walked away from her computer, and walked in Ram's room. "Ah Jamie, Jamie, Jamie! I suppose you heard about the traitor among us?" Jamie nodded. "...Well, I want you to find out who it is."  
  
"But all the Techno's were at the check-up right?" "Yes, but maybe it isn't a techno at all!" "So it could be anyone, I will never find the person!" "Well, you better think of a way to find him or her, or else......"  
  
Jamie nodded again and walked out of Ram's room. "How am I going to find the traitor, when the traitor is me?" She thought.  
  
Jamie walked pass her computer and Jay looked up. "Aren't you going to work on that document?" Jamie shook her head. "I'm on a case."  
  
Jay stood up and walked in Ram's room. "Since when do we get cases?" Ram turned around to face Jay. "Jamie has to find the traitor."  
  
Jay frowned. "Why Jamie?" He asked. Ram rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Because Jamie is our traitor."  
  
Jay sat down in a chair. "How do you know that for sure?" Ram was rewinding a tape wile saying: "This happened while I was gone." Jay looked at the screens and saw Jamie running out of the hotel into the city, and the kids came back. A few minutes later Jamie also came back, and walked after the other Techno's.  
  
Ram stopped the tape and looked at Jay. "Enough evidence?" Jay nodded. "But why do you let her find, well.... Herself? Why don't you punish her right now?" Ram laughed. "I wanna see how she gets outta this one." Jay nodded, and left Ram's room.  
  
While Jay was on his way back to his computer, he ran into Jamie. "Hey!" He said, Jamie said 'hi' back and wanted to walk further, but Jay stopped her. "Why did you do it?"  
  
Jamie looked at him. "Did what?" Jay rolled his eyes. "You know, send the kids back here." Jamie stared at the ground. "You found out..." Jay nodded.  
  
"Please don't tell Ram! Jay, please!" She begged him. "He already knows....I'm telling this because I like you, so don't make a fool out of yourself." "So you think it's better to tell him the truth?" She asked. Jay nodded.  
  
THIS WAS MY THIRD CHAPTER. I WILL PUT THE NEXT ON AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. PLEASE REVIEW!! Angel. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you all! Sorry for taking so long. I've been busy. I hope you like the next chapter. And review my story, and when you do, tell me which story you wrote about the Tribe and I'll see if I can read them. Oh, yeah I don't own the Tribe, only the character Jamie.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jamie nodded. She went to Ram's room, and knocked.  
  
"Come in!" She heard Ram.  
  
Jamie walked in, already thinking how to tell Ram, without getting him pissed.  
  
"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, to what do I owe this visit?"  
  
"God, I hate when he does this!" She thought.  
  
"Ram, come on, I know you know."  
  
"Know what?" He said with a big smile on his face. Jamie sighed. Why was this so hard? He already knows! Probably because she hates when he acts like he doesn't know. And she's knows for sure he will punish her.  
  
"I did it. O.K? I brought the kids back here, but only because the Mallrats didn't do anything wrong," She saw Ram's face going from gladly to angry when she said that. "You did what!!!" he shouted.  
  
"They didn't do anything wrong! Those kids would have destroyed the Mall!! And well, they don't deserve that...." For a moment Jamie thought Ram would explode.  
  
"You like them? Like them! And you call yourself a Techno? Hanging out with those filthy virts! Get out!"  
  
"Er... you mean, just like that? Go out?" Jamie said surprised.  
  
"Yes, I know you deserve a punishment, but I have something else in mind for you." He smiled.  
  
"O....kay." she rolled with her eyes, and left the room. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Jamie walked into Ebony. "I heard what you did." Ebony said.  
  
"Oh." Jamie answered not interested.  
  
"You should've thought of a better plan."  
  
"Oh yeah, we should all follow you as an example," Jamie said sarcastic, "the whole Techno Tribe knows you're cheating on Ram with Jay." And she walked away, searching for Jay.  
  
Onderkant formulier 


	5. chapter 5

Hi everybody! Here's chapter 5, probably the last chapter for a while, cause I'm going on vacation!! I'll be writing there, so when I'm back,there will be a new chapter, I hope. And please let me know what you think of the chapter!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jay was going to the Mall, he wanted to talk with Ebony. When he got there, the fences were closed. It was quite in the Mall, it looked like nobody was around.  
  
"Is anybody here?"He called. No answer.  
  
"Hello?" He tried again. This time Mouse walked up to the fences.  
  
"Hello Mouse, where are the others?" "Upstairs..." She answered.  
  
"Great, can you open these fences?" Mouse shaked her head, and said: "Salene said not to open for any Techno." "Come on Mouse, you know me." Mouse didn't listen. "Well, will you at least get Salene?" And she did.  
  
After a few minutes Salene walked down the stairs. "What's all this?" Jay asked looking at the fences. "We can't be too carefull, why didn't you stop Ram?" Salene asked.  
  
For a while, Jay didn't know what to say. "Do you have nothing to say for yourself?" "I'm sorry OK? If I found out sooner, I would have stopped him. Is Ebony here?" "No I guess she's at the hotel."  
  
Apparantly Mouse told the others, cause they all walked down the stairs. "Hi Amber, Hi everyone!" Jay said. "Jack? Open the fences." Amber said. Jay walked in the Mall, and Amber took him to the cafe, so they could talk.  
  
Jamie walked around the city. "Jay would probably be at the Mall." She thought. She was worried about Ram's plan for her, with him you never know. He might delete her. Or he would let the kids on CityNet decide what to do with her. Her thoughts were disturbed by screaming voices on the streets. There was a fight going on.  
  
"Hey!" She tried to get everybody listening. "Listen to me......SHUT UP!!" She yelled. "What's going on?" Everybody was quite and stopped fighting. The reason for that was probably because Jay was standing behind her, holding his watch. Jamie looked satisfied, untill she heard Jay's voice: "You heard the girl, speak up!" "Ram, I'm telling you, you've got to do something about those fights!"Jamie said.  
  
"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do!"  
  
"I think she's right, Ram. There's no benefit in it for us. They get hurt and we have to give medicins." Mega said.  
  
"Yeah, I think you've got a point." Ram admitted.  
  
While Ram and Mega were talking, Jamie's eyes were focussed on a computer screen. She saw a girl coming towards the hotel. She knew her, it was a Mallrat. She walked out of the room. On her way to the entrance she met Java. "And where do you think you're going?" She asked.  
  
"Non of your business, and where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just going to discuss your punishment with Ram." She said smiling. Jamie made a fake smile and walked away.  
  
"Why am I still with these people? No one appreciates me around here. And I've only joined this Tribe 3 weeks ago!" She thought.  
  
When she got to the entrance, Cloe was hold back by some guards. "It's ok, you can leave." Jamie said.  
  
"Ehmm, is Ved here?"  
  
"No, you're one of the Mallrats right?" Cloe nodded.  
  
"And you're Jamie right? The girl who saved us?"  
  
"Yup. Well, I'll tell Ved you're looking for him when I see him."  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Pride asked Amber.  
  
"Yes, the Ecotribe needs us." Pride nodded.  
  
"We'll be alright." Lex said.  
  
"Of course you'll be Lex." Trudy laughed. Amber and Trudy took their baby's and said goodbye. They wanted to leave, when Cloe ran in crying. "Cloe what's wrong?" Dee asked.  
  
"Ved broke up with me!" She said tearful.  
  
This whas it for now. Please review, so I know if I should keep writing this story. Cause I've got some good ideas. 


End file.
